Women often carry their wallets, cosmetics, combs, and the like in their purses. Likewise, men often carry briefcases. Typically, purses and briefcases have an attractive soft fabric or leather exterior and come in various shapes and styles. However, these purses and briefcases do not protect their contents from being crushed, illuminate their interiors, nor protect the wallets and passports contained within, from unauthorized radio-frequency identification (RFID) readers.
What is needed is a purse that is stylish while solving those problems.